In various medical procedures it is necessary to remove strips of skin from a patient for skin grafts and the like. Originally, it was necessary for the physician removing such strips to make two separate spaced apart incisions. As such techniques were improved, double bladed scalpels were developed to enable the physician to make two spaced parallel incisions simultaneously. These scalpels contained the two blades in fixed relative position for producing strips of one fixed width. The present invention is directed toward a new and improved double bladed scalpel wherein the separation between the cutting edges of the blades can be adjusted manually for making incisions of different width.